Hearts and hooves 2 (secuela de mi anterior fic)
by Weird.love
Summary: en esta secuela podremos tendremos mas trama y un lemon solo un poquito mas fuerte, tambien se ira revelando lentamente como fue que la princesa celestia murio y porque murio, porque las ponis la consideran una maldita y que se merecia su muerte. Pasen y lean esta histoia, espero les guste. Pd: igual que en anterior hare que este clop sea ligeramente fuerte con el tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Y lo prometido es deuda queridos lectores, eh aquí la secuela que les prometí, saben yo tenía pensado que ustedes querrían el prologo pero en grande, iba a ser dividido en 2 con 15 000 palabras cada parte, pero bueno, por cierto, lamento el retraso, estuve formateando mi PC y pues se me borro la mayor parte de este capítulo así que tuve que reescribirlo, sin más preámbulos la historia.**

Era de noche en Poniville y podemos ver a varias parejas dirigirse a sus hogares, otras a algunos hoteles. Podemos ver a nuestra divertida pareja de locos fiesteros que se dirigían a un hotel, ambos estaban conversando y se reían mutuamente, al llegar al hotel, cheese se sentía un poco nervioso pero pinkie le dio la confianza suficiente con un seductor beso en el cuello, algo que hizo que nuestro cheese se sonrojara y se estremeciera y pagara nerviosa y apresuradamente el cuarto del hotel, el cual al parecer ya estaba pagado

-oh disculpe señor cheese, usted ya ah pagado por adelantado, acá tiene su llave- le decía la administradora

-ah?- cheese estaba intrigado, aunque ya se las imaginaba quien había pagado su habitación

Bueno, luego de unos segundos pinkie y cheese ya se encontraban afuera de la habitación, en la puerta de la habitación había una pequeña nota la cual tenía escrita el nombre de cheese. Cheese lo tomo y lo abrió mientras leía se le iba formando una sonrisa

"_Hola cheese, esperamos pases una buena noche, hicimos una colecta y te costeamos la mejor suite del hotel, espero te guste lo que veas adentro. _

_Pd: Diviértete_

_Atte.: tus mejores amigos "_

Cheese al terminar de leer se le formo una sonrisa al saber lo que habrían hecho sus amigos, el se quedo pensando por un rato pero no se dio cuenta cuando pinkie tomo la llave de la habitación y abrió la habitación. Cuando pinkie abrió la habitación ambos entraron, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pinkie ya estaba adentro y cheese estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz, cuando finalmente lo hayo, lo prendió, pero tal fue la sorpresa de ambos al notar que estaban en un ambiente muy romántico, la cama era grande de color negra con varios pétalos de rosa alrededor y también en el suelo, habita en una mesita de noche un champan y un vino con un par de copas, había lámparas que tenían el foco de color rojo las cuales se habían encendido cuando cheese prendió la luz.

-jeje, vaya que se pasaron estos- decía cheese para sí mismo, algo que pinkie no pudo evitar escuchar

-quienes cheese?- decía pinkie mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama

-mis amigos- respondía cheese mientras acompañaba a pinkie en la cama

-¿con quienes tocaste hoy?

-si, a decir verdad no tenía idea de que ellos vendrían, se suponía que ellos estarían en manehatan como lo prometieron

-¿rompieron una promesa?- decía pinkie histeria al escuchar que alguien había roto una promesa

-jeje, bueno no me puedo molestar con ellos, si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría aquí contigo en primer lugar- decía cheese con un poco de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo melancolía

-¿a si?

-sí, veras, ellos fueron quienes me motivaron para poder venir acá a Poniville y poder alejarme de mis preocupaciones y tratar de ser feliz de nuevo- decía cheese algo melancólico

-te refieres a ella ¿cierto?- preguntaba pinkie

-sí, ella me hizo mucho daño, si no fuera por ellos yo aun seguiría atormentado por ella, pero no quiero hablar de eso- decía cheese cerrando los ojos, pinkie al notar eso trato de cambiar la atmosfera, buscaba donde sea para poder romper el hielo, finalmente lo encontró, era una caja de chocolates que tenía una nota, ella no leyó la nota y solamente los abrió

-mira cheese, chocolates- decía pinkie ofreciéndole a cheese para que se animara, algo que funciono pues cheese al notar a pinkie tratar de poner tensión en el ambiente sonrió y tomo unos cuantos chocolates, luego de unos 4 a5 chocolates que ambos embutieron, pinkie y a cheese poco a poco comenzaban a sudar lentamente y se ponían cada vez más calientes, pinkie cada vez se ponía más caliente y comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido con la boca abierta, cheese también comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y sus parpados al igual que los de pinkie le daba una mirada seductora a su pareja.

…..

Mientras tanto, en un bar en el lado sur de Poniville se puede ver a varios ponis conversando en grupos de amigos, podemos ver a los amigos de cheese quienes estaban en la barra del barman.

-vaya que nos lucimos hoy no creen?- decía el que tenía un banjo y una guitarra por cutie Mark

-claro, y mas con el regalo que le dimos a cheese jeje- decía el que tenía un bajo por cutie Mark

-espero le gusten los chocolates que les deje- decía el otro que tenía una carita feliz un par de baquetas por cutie Mark

-que chocolates?- preguntaban los otros dos ponis mencionados

-los chocolates que estaban a un lado de tu cama- decía el baterista señalando al que tenía un bajo por cutie Mark

-¡maldita sea, así que tu tomaste mis chocolates especiales!- decía el poni mientras agarraba del cuello a su compañero

-tranquilo Steve, no cometas una locura, además ni que fuera la gran cosa unos chocolates- decía su compañero quien lo apartaba del baterista

-demonios jim, eso chocolates eran especiales- decía Steve tratando de calmarse

-y que los hacía tan especiales si se puede saber- preguntaba otro poni que tenía un teclado por cutie Mark, hacia unos momentos el no estaba en la conversación pues estaba hablando a solas con el grupo de amigos de kurt quienes estaban en el mismo bar, al terminar de hablar el se dirigía hacia sus amigos pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación- vamos Steve, dinos que tenían esos chocolates

-suspiro*. Tenían….- Steve se acerco a sus otros dos compañeros dejando excluido al baterista quien tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro

-jajajjajajajja, no sé si esto es en realidad algo malo, yo lo veo todo lo contrario- decía jim

-sí, pero esos chocolates me costaron caro, mas les vale que lo hagan valer- decía Steve refunfuñando

….

Mientras tanto nuestra querida pareja se miraban fijamente a los ojos, se sentían que iban a derretirse de tanto calor que sentían así que ambos se quitaron sus prendas, justo cuando cheese estaba por terminar de quitarse su camisa hawaiana, pinkie ya se había quitado su camiseta y salto sobre él y lo comenzó a besar en el cuello e iba subiendo poco a poco, justo cuando llego a los labios le dio un largo y apasionado beso a cheese, sus lenguas danzaban al compas del movimientos, duraron cerca de 40 segundos hasta que pinkie tuvo que romper el tan apasionado beso por falta de aires, pero apenas recupero el aliento fue besando a cheese desde el cuello hasta llegar a su miembro el cual apenas sentía que los labios de pinkie iban bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a él, este iba creciendo poco a poco. Cuando pinkie llego al miembro eréctil de cheese, ella le dio un suave beso y luego lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su boca, años de comer y saborear piruletas estaban dando frutos pues cheese en ese momento no podía ni describir lo increíble que se sentía en ese momento, pero fue tanto su gusto que pinkie fue jugando un poco mas con su lengua tanto así que al cabo de unos 40 segundos nuestro cheese estaba a punto de eyacular

-pin…..pinkie- decía cheese pero a pinkie no parecía importarle o tal vez le importaba mucho pues con más frecuencia lo lamia mas y mas rápido, justo cuando pinkie le dio el máximo cheese descargo toda su semilla en la boca de su amada. Pinkie no se separaba del miembro de cheese, se podía notar que ella estaba degustando y tragando lentamente el esperma de cheese, cuando finalmente termino ella se separo luego de haberlo dejado bien limpio y se puso en una posición muy comprometedora, pinkie había puesto su intimidad en el rostro de cheese mientras ella trataba de volver a poner el miembro de cheese erecto de nuevo lamiéndolo, cheese también hacia los mismo con la intimidad de pinkie pues vemos que el lame poco a poco la intimidad de pinkie la cual, con cada lamida dejaba escapar un ligero gemido que excitaba mas y mas a cheese. Cheese luego de varios segundos de haber lamido el clítoris de pinkie decide introducir su lengua dentro de la intimidad de ella, algo que agarro por sorpresa a pinkie pues dio un largo gemido de placer cuando sintió algo dentro de ella comenzando a moverse en varias direcciones, lamiendo las paredes de su deliciosa intimidad, cheese seguía y seguía lamiendo cada vez con más intensidad la intimidad de pinkie la cual luego de varias lamidas comenzaba a soltar sus jugos, los cuales cheese los degustaba. Pinkie por otro lado no se quedaba atrás pues ya habiendo logrado que el miembro volviera a ponerse erecto, ella jugaba con el miembro en su boca, pero luego de varios segundos así ya no podía resistir y separo su intimidad de la boca de cheese y rápidamente se puso en posición preparándose para introducir el miembro erecto de cheese dentro de ella. Pinkie estaba jadeante antes de introducirlo, y cuando lo introdujo ella cerró los ojos, mientras iba bajando poco a poco ella se mordía ligeramente los labios cada vez un poco más fuerte, finalmente ya estaba a la mitad de del miembro y se sentía un poco adolorida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, así de un momento a otro introdujo completamente el miembro, pinkie cerró sus ojos y se mordió fuertemente los labios y soltó un largo gemido de dolor y de placer. Pero como dice el dicho "luego de la tormenta viene la calma" o mejor dicho el placer pues esto era lo único que sentía luego de que cheese se diera cuenta de que pinkie necesitaba ayuda así que la beso sorpresivamente y comenzó a sacar e introducir lentamente su miembro en pinkie la cual con cada envestida soltaba un gemido de enorme placer, luego de varios segundos ambos rompieron el beso por falta de oxigeno pero retomaron automáticamente el apasionado y largo beso, sus lenguas danzaban como si no hubiera mañana, ambos amantes estaban tan excitados que al cabo de varios minutos de varias embestidas y jugueteos con sus lenguas y besos en el cuello, cheese y pinkie decidieron cambiar de posición. Pinkie se ponía en una posición contra la pared mientras que cheese estaba contra ella y la bombeaba repetidamente, mientras que le mordía suavemente el cuello, a los pocos minutos ambos sentían que iban a terminar, cheese se sentía que iba a explotar al igual que pinkie así que ambos se besaron como si estuvieran sincronizados, mientras más apasionado era el beso mas bombeaba cheese. Finalmente cheese descargo su semilla dentro de pinkie la cual al sentir algo que la llenaba soltó un largo y placentero gemido el cual duro varios segundos, finalmente cuando cheese retiro su miembro de la intimidad de pinkie se podía ver que una gran cantidad de semen chorreaba de la vagina de pinkie la cual palpitaba.

Pinkie estaba muy jadeante luego del acto sexual, pero luego de unos segundos pinkie ya había recuperado totalmente el aliento. Pinkie ya estaba lista para una ronda mas, le dio una seductora mirada a cheese el cual entendió claramente la indirecta y el que lo entendió mejor fue su miembro pues poco a poco renacía como el ave fénix.

Y así durante toda la noche cheese y pinkie se divirtieron de la mejor forma que se pueden imaginar. Mientras tanto nos vamos a una casa hecha de nubes en el cielo. Vemos a rainbow quien estaba mirando seductoramente a nigeru quien estaba atado de sus cuatro cascos a la cama, Rainbow estaba con una lencería muy provocativa de color morada con unas largas pantimedias

-es hora de comenzar el show- decía rainbow mientras se acercaba de manera seductora lentamente a nigeru quien estaba atado a la cama y con una cinta en la boca

Continuara….

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a decir verdad tenía pensado hacerlo más largo pero como dije en el principio, cuando formatee mi PC se borraron varios capítulos que ya tenía escrito y ahora tengo que volver a reescribir mis capítulos, por suerte guarde algunos en mi USB pero no es lo mismo

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, si tienen ideas pueden mandármelas por PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Es hora del show- decía Rainbow quien se acercaba lenta y lujuriosamente hacia su cómoda cama hecha por nubes la cual tenía como prisionero a Nigeru quien hace unos momentos había sido atado a la cama inconsciente. Pero se preguntaran, como es que esto paso, pues es algo muy divertido de contar.

Flashback

Vemos a varios ponis dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones luego de haber acabado el concierto que se había terminado hace unos momentos. Nos dirigimos a una pareja o mejor dicho trío de ponis que se iban en dirección cerca de la casa de Carrot Top, este trío no era más que Rainbow, Nigeru y su hermana Luka.

-Woow, no puedo creer que seas tan popular en Japoni- decía Rainbow muy excitada (no en ese sentido pervertidos, pero no se preocupen ya llegare a esa parte)

-Así es, mi hermana es una idol- decía Nigeru

-pero con la fama también vienen los problemas, casi siempre soy acosada por paparazis o fans que tienen fantasías conmigo

-¡Valla! – decía Rainbow

-y es por eso yo soy su guardaespaldas- decía Nigeru

-si hermanito, en quien mas podría confiar que en ti- decía Luka sonriendole a su hermano. Rainbow veía a la peculiar parejita de hermanos. Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos mas hasta estar a unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de Luka, esta misma decidio hablar a solas con Rainbow, le pidió a Nigeru que por favor se adelantara que tenían que hablar de cosas de chicas, Nigeru ni lento ni perezoso comprendió y se adelanto un poco pero solo a cierta distancia mientras tenia a la vista a ambas.

-Bueno, de que querías hablar- decía Rainbow de forma amigable

-dejémonos de juegos Rainbow, se perfectamente lo que quieres con mi hermano, prácticamente se puede oler en el aire que deseas tener sexo con mi hermano- le decía Luka seriamente poniendo mas que nerviosa a Rainbow pues pensó que no se le notaba lo desesperada por tener a Nigeru en su cama y poder disfrutar hasta el amanecer.

-Ehhmmmmm- Rainbow estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia como responder puesto que Luka la miraba fijamente. Finalmente Luka decidio acercarse mas y mas cerca al ya de por si nervioso rostro de Rainbow quien no podía hacer nada mas que sudar un poco mientras se acercaba aquella chica, trago un poco de saliva esperando lo peor pues hace unos momentos acababa de escuchar que ambos eran ese tipo de hermanos que se preocupaban mucho por el otro y que harían lo que sea por su bienestar.

-jeje, tranquila- le decía Luka a Rainbow dejándola desprevenida pues ella esperaba algo completamente opuesto a lo que dijo Luka

-Ahh?- Rainbow no entendía, se sentía confundida

-no te pongas nerviosa Rainbow, te entiendo, mi hermano era y es muy popular entre las jóvenes de nuestra ciudad, pero a el nunca les a llamado la atención, y puedo darme cuanta fácilmente de que tu le interesas, lo único que te voy a decir es que por favor se gentil con el- le decía Luka

-A que te refieres?- le decía Rainbow muy extrañada por lo ultimo que acababa de decir

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- le decía Luka con mirada fija, pero al cabo de unos segundos en el que ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos comenzaron a reírse como si supieran muy bien a que se referían, pero lo hicieron lo suficientemente fuerte como para no pasar desapercibido por Nigeru quien las miraba extrañado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambas yeguas llegaron junto a Nigeru a la casa de Luka.

-Bueno hermanito, diviértete esta noche pero no demasiado si?- le decía Luka quien le daba una beso rápido en la mejilla quien Nigeru lo tomo bien, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaría nadie, mucho menos Rainbow. Luka aprovecho esa tierna muestra de afecto con su hermanito, para noquearlo dándole un coz en su nuca, lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo pero no tanto como para lastimarlo de gravedad.

-Pero que…- Rainbow fue interrumpida por Luka

-Disculpa por mi acto tan imprevisto pero era necesario, mi hermano es muy tímido y te pondrá varias escusas para evitar tener sexo, lose, ya ah pasado varias veces- le decía Luka

-Okey..- Rainbow aun seguía extrañada pero ya no tanto

-Bueno, espero te diviertas con el, pero por favor se gentil con el- Luka y Rainbow volvieron a mirarse y automáticamente a reírse, luego de una rápida carcajada Rainbow se despidió y se alejo rápidamente volando en Nigeru en su espalda, no tardaron mucho hasta llegar a la casa de Rainbow.

Mientras tanto vemos a Luka quien vio a lo lejos podía observar como se alejaba esta lujuriosa poni con su presa sexual. Luego de que dejo de verse a Rainbow, Luka se volteo a su casa y paso lentamente por la puerta, cerro la puerta y prendió la luz y fue cuando pudo ver bien que había frente de ella que dio una ligera sonrisa la cual poco a poco se veía en forma lujuriosa y ¿porque?, sera lo que se preguntaran, pues era que…

-si que te demoraste- decía una joven yegua de color azul marino quien traía una muy pegada y sexy lencería

-lo lamento cariño, tenia que cerciorarme que mi hermano pudiera disfrutar este día, y si no me equivoco, esta sera una noche que nunca olvidara- decía Luka quien lujuriosamente se acerco beso a la yegua apasionadamente.

Por otro lado, ya en la casa de Rainbow, esta rápidamente puso a Nigeru a su disposición, lo amarro a su cama y fue un momento a su armario, busco una caja la cual decía escrito "Juguetes sexuales", de aquella caja saco su lencería de color morada con unas largas pantimedias. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes en la que tenia amarrado a Nigeru, a los pocos segundos este recobro la conciencia y se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow quien estaba con una seductora y muy apretada lencería

-Es hora del Show- era lo que dijo Rainbow quien rápida pero seductoramente se acerco a Nigeru quien se mostraba realmente sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos. Rainbow no tardo mucho en besar a Nigeru tan apasionadamente jugando con su lengua en el interior de su boca. Para Nigeru, los labios de aquella yegua quien ponía empeño en disfrutar de cada beso era como un manjar.

Rainbow quien no se quedaba atrás, decidio aparte de besar apasionadamente a su potro, comenzar a bajar sus cascos hasta poder llegar a su miembro viril el cual luego de ser frotado lenta y lujuriosamente no solo por los cascos si no también por la parte intima de aquella lujuriosa yegua, comenzó a ponerse cada ves mas duro y eréctil. Rainbow se dio cuenta de que a Nigeru le gustaba que frotaran su miembro pues con cada frotada no podía evitar estremecerse así que corto el beso le dio una lujuriosa sonrisa a Nigeru y bajo rápidamente al miembro del potro el cual había expulsado una pequeña gota pre-seminal la cual Rainbow lamió lentamente, la probo y automáticamente comenzó a engullir el erecto miembro de Nigeru, Rainbow le ponía un gran empeño al acto sexual que le daba a Nigeru.

No paso mucho para que Rainbow se excitara lo suficiente como para poner su intimidad en la boca del potro el cual aun seguía atado a la cama, Nigeru por acto reflejo introdujo lentamente su lengua en la flor de Rainbow, solo basto una pasada para que Nigeru probara el néctar celestial, el sabor que probo de la intimidad de Rainbow era único y también muy adictivo por lo que Nigeru introdujo de a poco toda su lengua y comenzó a moverla lentamente para explorar cada centímetro. Rainbow al sentir esto se estremecía de placer pero aun así continuaba lamiendo el miembro de su semental.

Pasaron varios minutos los cuales ambos amantes los sentían eternos pues eran víctimas de la lujuria, no paso mucho para que Nigeru finalmente eyaculara, Rainbow Dash sintió como algo en su boca bombeaba un poco mas fuerte y cada ves mas y mas, ella sabia perfectamente lo que se venia y decidio recibirlo de lleno en su boca, pasaron 5 segundos en que Rainbow contuvo aquel espeso liquido blanco, Rainbow jugaba con el semen en su boca moviéndolo de un lado a otro con su lengua.

Finalmente se trago toda la esperma, retiro lentamente el miembro viril de su entumecida boca. Aquel miembro aun tenia un poco de esperma el cual Rainbow no pensó dos veces y lo dejo pulcro a punta de lamidas lentas que hacían que el miembro de Nigeru volviera a ponerse erecto. Rainbow no podía esperar mas y retiro velozmente su intimidad del rostro de Nigeru e introducirlo lentamente en su intimidad la cual ya estaba muy húmeda. Al solo sentir la punta del miembro del semental Rainbow se estremeció, su vagina estaba temblando, en sus ojos se podía notar como si tuviese una espiral y una mirada impactada _**(la cual se parecía mucho a la de **__**Shigure **__**Takashima**__** de "Triple ecchi" un buen hentai se los recomiendo). **_Al llegar a la mitad del gran miembro Rainbow se relamía los labios, y decidio introducirlo rápidamente. Lo introdujo de golpe haciendo que esta mostrara inconscientemente un rostro de "Ahegao" el cual fue observado muy bien por Nigeru quien se excito mas por la expresión facial de Rainbow. Nigeru no se quedo atrás y aun con la poca movilidad que tenia aun así se las arreglo para mover al compás de las movidas de Rainbow para poder embestirla, lo que hizo que Rainbow sintiera mas y mas placer, no paso mucho tiempo para que Rainbow se sintiera víctima de la lujuria de nuevo y moviera sus caderas desenfrenada-mente.

Rainbow loca de placer, beso apasionadamente a Nigeru quien recibió con lo recibió con gozo. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban frenéticamente mientras disfrutaban del sabor del otro. Como era de esperarse no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos amantes sumidos en la lujuria estuvieran apunto de venirse

-Rain…...Rainbow….Dash- Nigeru hablaba entrecortado pues Rainbow no tenia piedad en sus besos, ella movía desenfrenada-mente sus caderas. Rainbow sabia perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle Nigeru, sabia que estaba próximo a venirse así que decidio mover rápidamente de arriba a abajo sus caderas para recibir su descarga. Finalmente ocurrió la tan esperada descarga que Rainbow recibió con gran placer, mientras que Nigeru seguía descargando su semilla dentro, Rainbow gimió durante unos segundos al sentir la gran descarga dentro su yo pero no deseaba retirar su flor hasta estar completamente llena de su semilla.

Ambos amantes, jadeantes ante lo que creía Nigeru seria la culminación del acto sexual, pero estaba muy equivocado

-"jadeo*" rain….bow…..eso…..fue…...increíble….-decía Nigeru quien estaba prácticamente exhausto, Rainbow también lo parecía pues estaba también jadeando.

-Eso…...fue …..mucho….mejor…...que….cuando….lo….hacia….con Soarin- pensaba la jadeante yegua, quien luego del acto sexual estaba mas excitada que antes, rápidamente recupero el aliento y le dio una mirada junto con una sonrisa lujuriosa al semental que tenia a su lado. Nigeru comprendió rápidamente pero el aun seguía exhausto; aun así se las arreglo para volver a complacer a su amante sacando fuerzas de donde fuera.

Volvieron a retomar el acto carnal varias veces. Una lastima para Nigeru pues el descubriría que a Rainbow Dash es muy difícil satisfacerla por completo, lo hicieron durante toda la noche, hubieron varias rondas de sexo descontrolado donde Rainbow era la dominante, luego de varias rondas ella decidio liberarlo para mayor movilidad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Spitfire, vemos a la susodicha quien le estaba haciendo una felación a Soarin, pasaron unos minutos y sin siquiera avisarle a Spitfire, Soarin descargo toda su semilla en la boca de ella. Solo que este semental cometió el peor error de todos al momento de venirse

-OHH, Rainbow….- A Soarin se le había escapado el nombre de Rainbow por accidente, algo que le costaría muy caro a continuación, pues aunque Spitfire recibió la semilla del semental, se había quedado en shock cuando escucho a Soarin diciendo el nombre de Rainbow. Por chistoso que parezca, Soarin no solo fue echado a patadas de la casa de Spitfire si no que recibió tremendo coz en el el estomago por parte de la yegua quien estaba iracunda. Humillado y dolido el semental pensó que tal ves podría arreglar las cosas con Rainbow pues parecía que aun no podía sacarcela de la cabeza, pero el ignoraba por completo que esta ya tenia la mira en otro semental al cual aparentemente no dejaría ir tan fácilmente

Bueno lectores, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se habrán dado cuenta de que la forma como narre esta historia fue diferente a como lo hago habitualmente, si desean que siga haciéndolo así pueden dejar un comentario así como si no les gusto y prefieren algo un poco mas coloquial. Aun así les deseo una buena semana pues estaré publicando en unos días "Maud en Canterlot High"

No se olviden de dejar su review. Por cierto a partir de acá comenzara la historia, si pensaban que continuaría el sexo sin control en todos los capítulos pues tendrán que esperarse por que desde ahora se conocerá a mas afondo la historia.

Cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Un hermoso paisaje es lo que podemos ver desde el cielo de donde se encuentra este pintoresco y bonito pueblo llamado Poniville.

Vemos que sobrevolando cera del pueblo a 2 alicornios. Una era de color rosa pálido, poseía una hermosa melena de tres colores, una parte era de color violeta grisáceo, rosa moderado y u poco de oro pálido; poseía una Cutie Mark de un corazón. En efecto era nuestra querida princesa del amor "Cadence" , pero quien era la que acompañaba a Cadence pues, esta alicornio la cual se nota que era joven por su tamaño podemos deducir que tiene entre 14 y 15 años. Esta alicornio era de color lila claro el estilo de su melena era muy parecido al de Rarity pero su color era una diferencia puesto que era como un hermoso arco-iris pero este era un poco diferente al que podemos recordar de Rainbow, este era de un tono mucho más claro; la Cutie Mark de esta joven y bonita por no decir hermosa alicornio, era un corazón dentro de un corazón con una par de alas y una aureola encima. En su cuello lleva una cadena con un dije con las iniciales "AL".

-Que tal la noche sobrina, ¿quieres descansar?- preguntaba Cadence

-S…si…tía…Cadence- decía la joven alicornio con jadeos en sus palabras, después del intenso vuelo.

Rápidamente, ambas alicornio aterrizaron en la entrada de aquel pintoresco pueblo

-Para ser tu primer **Hearts and hooves**, no lo has hecho tan mal cariño- decía Cadence alagando a quien aparentemente era su sobrina

-Gra…cías….tía…es….increíble poder contribuir en este día tan especial junto contigo- decía la joven-Tu esparciendo el amor mientras que yo esparciendo la lujuria-decía la joven quien al parecer la lujuria era su talento especial

-Bueno Angelical Love, aun no termino de procesar el que tu talento especial sea ese, ósea, sé que la lujuria puede ser algo especial en una relación de pareja, pero no puedo creer que tu talento sea esparcir lujuria- decía Cadence muy intrigada

-Bueno, creo que eso es comprensible pues es lo que mejor hago- decía mientras cargaba con su cuerno un poco de magia, a los pocos segundos hizo aparecer una paleta helada, al momento en que pudo observar completamente la paleta con ambos ojos, levito lentamente la paleta a sus suaves y delicados labios, cuando tuvo lo suficientemente cerca aquel helado, comenzó a darle una lentas, largas y lujuriosas lamidas con la punta de su lengua, subía y bajaba lentamente tratando de saborear lo mejor posible el delicioso sabor del helado color café dando a entender que este era de chocolate.

-So….sobrina- decía Cadence con un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

A partir de acá comienza a ponerse bueno puesto que Angelical Love ahora comenzaba introducir lentamente la paleta helada, poco a poco era introducido mientras sus mejillas iban poco a poco tornándose mas de color rojizo, cerro los ojos cuando introducido finalmente, cuando ya había llegado hasta su ovula, decidió sacarlo lentamente, dejando un rastro de saliva en este dulce helado, solo saco la mitad de esta, para que luego rápidamente introdujera y sacara de manera frenética, jugando con su lengua con el helado, esta acción era repetida varias veces, con los ojos cerrados, soltando ligeros gemidos que excitarían a cualquiera. Cadence era prueba de ello, pues con solo ver lo que su sobrina hacia, sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojizas, su boca se abrió lentamente dejando ver completamente sus labios quienes eran rozados por el aliento caliente que salia de la boca de Cadence

Los movimientos que hacia y los gemidos que emitía Angelical Love excitarían a cualquier potro, incluso a una Yegua madura como Cadence. Cadence sabia que debía detener esto rápido o podría cometer algo que mas adelante se arrepentiría.

-Ya es suficiente sobrina, deja de hacer tales actos inmorales a la vista de todos.- decía Cadence aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Oh vamos tía, ni que fue...- pero Angelical Love dejo de hablar pues el cuerno de si tía comenzó a emitir una brillo parpadeante mientras vibraba

-Aahh, demonios, quien es ahora?- se preguntaba un poco malhumorada Cadence mientras que con un pequeño rayo mágico, hizo aparecer un holograma

-Princesa Cadence señora, Shinning Armor necesita que vuelva urgentemente al imperio cristal y estipulo claramente que sola.- decía el guardia de cristal mirando fijamente a Angelical Love

-Bueno, parece que tengo que ausentarme por unos momentos, no hagas nada extraño pequeña, de acuerdo?- decía Cadence al ver la angelical cara que ponía

-Yo?, pero si soy un ángel.- decía la joven alicornio

-Aaagh, bien, solo pórtate bien.- decía Cadence quien automáticamente desapareció en un haz de luz.

-Genial, hora de divertirme.-

Y fue así como Angelical Love comenzó su noche de espionaje placentero. Rápidamente decidió buscar alguna vivienda en la cual poder observar algo de acción. Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos encontró una pareja de ponis quienes estaban en pleno acto sexual. Para evitar que la viesen por la ventana, decidió poner un hechizo de visión, la cual le permitiría observar a través de las paredes

-Excelente, espero no haber llegado tarde.- Era lo que Angelical Love pensaba en aquel momento, al deleitarse con la escena. Se acomodo, hizo aparecer con su cuerno una bolsa con popcorn

_**DENTRO DE LA RESIDENCIA..**_

Ambos Ponis se disponían a realizar el coito, vemos que el poni macho quien besaba apasionadamente a la yegua en los labios, introducía lenta pero lujuriosamente su lengua para poder explorar cada centímetro de la boca de su Amada, Esta por su parte no solo permitió esta acción, si no que se unió al juego, la danza de lenguas era increíble, ambos amantes exploraban cada centímetro, cada milímetro de la boca de su pareja. Luego de unos deleitables y excitantes segundos, Este semental decidió sentir mas el cuerpo de la sensual Yegua, con su casco derecho, pasa suave y en movimientos lentos los costados de la Yegua. Esta a su vez iba aumentando su temperatura corporal, cuando el semental decidió hacer contacto con su otro casco en su suave intimidad, esta soltó un gemido por el simple roce del duro casco de su Amante contra su suave y delicada flor

-Mmmmph*.- La Yegua gemía mas conforme los roces del casco de este iban en aumento. Su delicada flor estaba completamente rojiza, vibrante, sus pistilos ansiaban probar el polen del Semental. Sus jugos iban mojando su flor tanto que iban chorreando y mojando el casco del Semental.

El semental con mayor potencia tocaba la mojada intimidad de su Amante quien esta, llena de placer, rompió el tan apasionado beso repentinamente, solo para succionar y jalar la lengua de la yegua, soltó la lengua para poder respirar, luego de un ligero respiro en el cual, la temperatura de ambos había aumentado tanto que se podían ver el aliento de ambos Amantes con las mejillas rojizas, sus ojos entrecerrados decidieron retomar el contacto labial una vez mas. Este beso comenzó suave, pero no tardo mucho para que nuevamente retomar su apasionado acto, el casco derecho del semental iba subiendo y bajando gradualmente, desde el suave costado de la yegua hasta sus costillas y espalda.

-Oh si, sigan así.- decía Angelical Love, quien lentamente acerco su casco izquierdo a su intimidad

Mientras tanto, los amantes seguían disfrutando del placer proporcionado por ambos, el casco que rosaba la intimidad de la Yegua, se movía frenéticamente en la chorreante intimidad de la joven Yegua. Esta por su parte besaba con mucha pasión a su Amad, explorando cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal de este con su lengua, decidida a devolver generosamente el placer que recibía de su Amado, Con su casco derecho lentamente el miembro viril del potro haciendo que este poco a poco fuera tomando forma erecta.

Lamentablemente, la joven Yegua no podía continuar con esto mucho tiempo pues, los movimientos del semental hacia su vagina, hacia que esta estuviera tan rebosante de placer que no faltaba mucho para que dejara fluir todos sus jugos. Movía sus patas frotando su intimidad dando a entender que estaba próxima a venirse

-Mmmme...me vengo...me vengooo.- decía entre gemidos la joven Yegua luego de haber roto tan imprevista-mente el apasionado beso. El joven semental había entendido perfectamente y beso rápidamente dándole el beso mas Apasionado que le había dado antes. Aunque solo duros pocos segundos, ambos Amantes lo sentían eterno

La joven Yegua iba dejando caer una pequeña cantidad de sus deliciosos fluidos en el piso de la habitación

La Yegua quien acababa de venirse cayo rendida en la suave cama

-jadeos* E...eso...fue...increíble...- comentaba la yegua quien sentía todo su cuerpo estremecer

-¿Lista para un segunda ronda?.- preguntaba el semental quien tenia ligeramente erecto el miembro, la Yegua al verlo no pudo evitar derramar una gota de saliva demostrando que se le había hecho agua a la boca, queriendo tener tal miembro dentro de ella

-Genial, 2do Round nenas.- pensaba en voz alta nuestra servidora de la lujuria quien había visto tal acto carnal con un casco en sus palomitas y otro en su rosada y delicada intimidad.

La yegua quien acababa de ver el miembro de su Amante en respuesta a su interrogante. Comenzó a lamer lentamente desde la punta a la base, el vigoroso miembro de su Semental. Luego de unas largas lamidas la Yegua decidió introducir lentamente el ya largo miembro del Potro en su delicada y un poco angosta cavidad bucal. Rozando sus suaves y delicados labios, fue haciéndose camino poco a poco en la boca de la Yegua, cuando llego a la mitad de esta, decidió para hasta aquí y con su lengua jugar un poco, sintiendo cada centímetro del duro y grueso miembro de su Amante. Sus ojos muy entrecerrados y sus mejillas rojizas y el movimiento suave, lento pero constante de su lengua con el duro miembro denotaban que a esta encantadora Poni le fascinaba la sensación del miembro del miembro en su boca, decidida a seguir probando mas y mas de su juguete personal, fue retirando e introduciendo con ritmo lento pero constante el miembro de su Amado. Algo que excitaba a este y no solo este.

-Vamos, no te detengas, sigue sigue lámelo todo.- era lo que decía en voz baja nuestra princesa de la lujuria mientras jugaba con su intimidad con ambos casco

La Yegua poco a poco fue agarrando velocidad en sus movimientos con el miembro en su boca, Este quien tenia los ojos cerrados con una expresión de placer en su rostro. Inconscientemente, con ambos cascos decidió tomar la cabeza de la poni y acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas

La yegua se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y aunque sentía ya entumecimiento en su quijada luego de varias embestidas hacia su boca con mas de la mitad del largo miembro, ella no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente su preciado juguete y claro la rudeza con la que el Semental tomaba la melena y la jalaba para poder acelerar las embestidas ayudaba mucho pues la hacia excoriarse mas y mas y no solo ella.

-Si, hazlo, jala su delicada melena, hazla sentir Amada, hazlo mas salvajemente, si, si, si...- era lo que con voz baja decía Angelical Love quien con un ligero aumento de velocidad de sus roces hacia su intimidad, decidió para y abrir lentamente su intimidad para que con el otro casco rosara lentamente su suave y rosado interior, tocando su clítoris.

La yegua sintió los frenéticos bombardeos hacia su boca por parte del vigoroso miembro. Las embestidas iban en aumente demasiado que el Semental estaba próximo . Y en efecto, no paso mucho tiempo para que el Potro descargara toda su espesa y pegajosa esperma dentro de la entumecida cavidad bucal de la sensual y tierna Poni

-Mmmmmmph*...- El semental descargaba toda su semilla dentro de la angosta boca de su Amante, de su boca rebalsaba el semen.

Esta quien recibió sorpresiva-mente y con jubilo el espeso liquido blanco. Abriendo los ojos en momento del recibimiento de la descarga, volvió a cerrarlo para sentir, degustar tan exquisito tan exquisito liquido, que ella consideraba un manjar de Dioses.

Lentamente fue retirado el miembro de la boca de la Yegua, cuando fue completamente removido pudimos notar que este tenia aun pequeños residuos de Semen, pero no tanto como la boca y los labios de la Yegua, quien jugaba con el espeso liquido en su garganta y su lengua pasaba este liquido por toda su cavidad bucal, lo pasaba entre sus dientes con aquella lengua, tratando de hacer que quede grabado el sabor de la semilla de su Amado

. Abrió la boca para demostrar que aun contenía aquella espesa sustancia, junto sus labios y comenzó a tragarlo lentamente, paso su lengua por sus labio para limpiar cualquier rastro de esta deliciosa esperma

Se dio cuenta de que aun había rastro de semen en el miembro del Semental y rápidamente decidió unas largas y delicadas lamidas al miembro hasta dejarlo totalmente limpio, pero este acto influencio en una nueva erección

-Listo para otro Round mi Muffin?.- decía la sensual Yegua de pelaje color gris y melena rubia

-Claro Mi hermosa Yegua.- Decía el semental de pelaje color café y melena aun mas oscura que su pelaje

-Oh Siiii...- decía Angelical Love con una voz que no oyeron ambos amantes pero si cierta poni quien pasaba por ahí a esa hora en dirección al bar del pueblo

-Hey que haces ahí.- decía una poni con melena anaranjada y pelaje de color amarillo anaranjado, con un par de zanahorias en su costados

-Mierda, justo cuando se ponía buena la cosa.- Decía nuestra lujuriosa princesa quien tuvo que hace una rápida huida con su magia desapareciendo de ahí, dejando a los amantes disfrutar su noche y dejando a una muy confundida Carrot top.

En otra parte del pueblo en un haz de luz aparece nuestra Angelical Love.

-Maldición, esa Poni interrumpió con mi deliciosa noche, estando tan excitada, suspiro*, bueno, una vivienda rápido.- decía nuestra princesa de la lujuria

Rápidamente encontró una, lamentablemente esta estaba vacía, troto a toda velocidad hacia otra, pero aunque el resultado vario, pues en esta si había ponis, estos estaban durmiendo luego de una intensa actividad sexual. Aunque el algunos minutos, el resultado era el mismo, llego hasta una vivienda de 2 pisos algo interesada, pero lo que encontró era deprimente.

Accidentalmente había dado con la Boutique carrusel y lo único que encontró era a una unicornio de blanco pelaje llorando a mares abrazando una fotografía de ella un dragón. Su habitación estaba completamente desordenada por no decir que varias cosas estaban rotas.

Angelical Love se sentía frustrada

-Que nadie en este pueblo ya no se divierte hasta tarde o que?.- pensaba la frustrada alicornio

Busco otra vivienda y parecía que la suerte le sonreía de nuevo pues encontró a una pareja de Yeguas quienes estaban a mitad de su apasionada noche de sexo.

Ambas yeguas se besaban apasionadamente con largos y excitante besos de lengua, mientras una pasaba su casco en la parte superior del cuerpo de esta. La otra yegua por su parte, pasaba ambos casco por los suaves y firmes costados, detenidos cada cierto tiempo a masajear la Cutie Mark la cual era un reloj de arena, esta llevaba puesta una sensual lencería que haría excitar a cualquier semental.

Angelical Love volvió a sentirse ligeramente excitada así que decidió darse placer y mientras veía la excitante escena tocaba lentamente su intimidad.

-Oh Siiii, Luka si, si, si.- decía entre gemidos la sensual Yegua a su Amada quien al parecer era Luka

Luka pasaba su casco derecho por la intimidad chorreante de la Yegua. Luka con gran impaciencia y excitación y excitación decidió hacer caer a la poni azulada al suelo, echada sobre ella, se posiciono para que sus labios vaginales y los de la Yegua azulada, lo cual hizo que la otra Poni soltara un ligero gemido y no solo esta

-Oooh si nena, sigue así, froten sus deliciosas vaginas.- susurraba Angelical Love entre gemido largos y constantes como ambas Yeguas disfrutaban el glorioso momento.

Luka movía lentamente sus caderas para que al roce de ambos labios vaginales fuese placentero, llegado a cierto punto, ambas Yeguas decidieron darse un largo, profundo y excitante beso sus lenguas danzaban al compás de los movimientos de las caderas de ambas.

Siguieron disfrutando del momento durante varios minutos hasta que llegado cierto punto, los movimientos de ambas se volvían mas acelerados, sus ya de por si mojadas intimidades compartían jugos, tal escena excitaría a cualquiera y para nuestra princesa esto no era la excepción

-Jadeo*...Aaahhhhhhh...siiiiii...siiiii...Ahhhhh...- esta Alicornio estaba jadeante ante tal escena, su pulpa estaba muy rojiza y húmeda como la de nuestras chicas

Ambas Yeguas estaban casi al limite, el movimiento de caderas y los roces vaginales se volvían frenéticos. Sus chorreantes vaginas estaban vibrantes, se notaba que estaban al máximo.

-Minuette,...ya...estoy...- Luka entre jadeos trataba de decir que estaba por venirse.

-Yo tam...también...hagámoslo...juntas...- decía Minuette con voz casi suplicante, pasaron pocos segundos y los roces vaginales iban a una velocidad increíble.

Ahhhhhh...mmmmmmmmmmmph.- Ambas Yeguas descargaban todos sus fluidos una con otra combinando sus jugos y haciendo un apetecible néctar celestial que con muchas ganas nuestra pervertida Alicornio desearía saborear.

Lamentablemente nuestras jadeantes Yeguas ya no podían masajear.

-Te...te amo...Luka...eres la única quien me hace sentir...tanto placer...-

Yo siento lo mismo...Minuette...- Y con un ultimo y delicioso beso que solo fue un toque de labios, sellaron su excitante noche, pero para Angelical Love, quien acababa de comenzar su noche de placer

-Eso fue divertido, pero me merezco mas.- pensaba la pervertida alicornio, que en un haz de magia desapareció rápidamente de ahí.

En otro lugar, un haz de luz se materializa dándonos a ver que Angelical Love aparece mágicamente. Esta alicornio no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a una conveniente cabaña de la cual salían algunos gemidos

se acerca rápidamente a esta cabaña y hace se dispone a observar, cuando vio lo que había adentro menciono

-Genial, esto parece prometedor.- pensaba Angelical Love quien esta vez vería primero antes de tocarse pues sabia que mientras mas esperase mas placentero seria el acto.

_**Ya en la cabaña**_

Vemos a una Applejack encima y echada al mismo tiempo de una Fluttershy quien traía una sexy lencería muy provocativa de enfermera color rosa, ambas con sus intimidades rozando, se movían poco pero excitaban a ambas. Mientras que un dragón hacia de espectador, pocos segundos pasaron para que ambas Yeguas rozaran con movimiento lento pero constante sus labios vaginales.

No paso mucho para que ambas Yeguas, con el roce de sus intimidades, gimieran de placer, y los pocos jugos que salían de estas excitaban al dragón, este se acerco a las Yeguas y sin prefiero aviso lamió ambas vaginas, con su larga lengua viperina. Ambas Amantes gimieron fuertemente al sentir la lengua de su Amado dragón. Este quien aun seguía lengüeteando las intimidades de sus amadas, decidió que era tiempo de algo mas, y nuevamente sin previo aviso, introdujo una garra en el ano de la poni color anaranjado, lo que hizo que esta soltara un grito de placer, soltando accidentalmente unas pequeñas gotas de saliva en el rostro de Fluttershy. Esta a su vez también recibía el placer de las legüeteadas, pero Spike se comenzaría a centrar mas en la intimidad de Apple Jack, haciendo que esta poco a poco se sintiera un poco celosa al no recibir el mismo placer que su compañera sexual.

Spike se dio cuenta de esto y decidió introducir su otra garra dentro de la intimidad de esta, moviéndolo para frotar las paredes vaginales de esta. Fluttershy inclino su espalda hacia adelante, su nuca hacia atrás, debido a tal excitación.

Angelical Love vio esta, una oportunidad clara para comenzar con su acto impuro, y frotar su suave intimidad.

Mientras que nuestros Amantes degustaban de placer. Paso algunos segundos y Ambas Yeguas estaban increíblemente excitadas, quiero seguir probando las mágicas garras de su dragón. Este retiro rápidamente sus garras de ambas ponis dejándolas respirar agitad amente, pero con ganas de sentir nuevamente las garras de Spike. Este veía los rostros de sus Ponis quienes deseaban ser tocadas por su dragón, este sonrío pervertida-mente e hizo algo que provocaría excitación.

Este dragón, abofeteo con fuerza moderada el costado derecho de Applejack quien sintió dolor y placer al sentir tal tacto, una marca roja comenzaba a aparecer en su costado, pero esta se sentía demasiado excitada como para si quiera reclamarle algo, aparte que a esta le había gustado mucho

-Aaaahhh.- el grito que había dado Applejack se podía escuchar por toda la habitación

-Veo que esto te gusta.- decía Spike quien rápidamente dio otra bofetada a su costado izquierdo, repitiendo el mismo grito la poni, con un largo gemido después.

-Oh Siiii, se rudo cariño, me encanta eso, si, si.- decía Angelical Love, mientras frotaba su intimidad suavemente.

Spike, quien vio la gran excitación, luego de hacerle lo mismo a Fluttershy, con quien hubo el mismo resultado, decidió tomar su miembro erecto y rozarlo en las intimidades de ambas. Estas al sentir la punta del miembro, gimieron fuertemente deseando que alguna de ellas sea bendecida por tal gran cetro de su Amado.

Al final Spike escogió, y una sorpresa para todos, fue que escogió a Fluttershy, esta soltó un largo gemido de golpe.

Las envestidas hacia su húmeda intimidad no tardaron en llegar mientras que Spike decidió introducir sus garras en la intimidad y el ano de Applejack quien también soltó una largo gemido. No paso mucho tiempo y los amantes disfrutaban mucho de su noche de placer, las caderas de estas Ponis parecía tener ida propia pues se movían frenéticamente al compás de las embestidas del miembro del dragón y los movimientos de las garras de este.

Unos minutos después, bajaron la intensidad de los movimientos, Spike retiro su miembro y se echo en el suelo un poco cansado, aun se venia pero no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera. Ambas ponis quienes jadeantes ante el placer que acababa de darles su Amante, decidieron intentar algo nuevo, se miraron fijamente como si tuvieran algo planeado, y se levantaron de ahí, se acercaron al aun erecto miembro de Spike.

Las ponis decidieron dar un par de lamidas al miembro de Spike, el cual se iba poniendo mas y mas tieso. Dando lamidas largas de arriba hacia abajo, el miembro de Spike se fue entumeciendo, Applejack introdujo rápidamente el gran miembro a su boca y jugaba con su lengua mientras tenia dentro de su cavidad bucal, el miembro de Spike, Fluttershy por otra parte, lamia y jugaba con los testículos del joven dragón esperando pacientemente su turno el cual llego rápidamente. Al igual que Applejack, decidió introducir el vigoroso miembro de Spike dentro de su boca. Esta acción se repitió varias veces. Haciendo que no solo Spike estuviera excitado, si no también nuestra princesa lujuriosa.

-Oooh sii, que buena idea tuvieron.- decía Angelical Love mientras tocaba fuertemente su intimidad chorreantes- Spike quien ya de por si estaba a pocos segundos de liberar su semilla, era abusado fuertemente por ambas ponis.

Spike descargo toda su esperma, al aire, cayendo en dirección a los rostro de Ambas lujuriosas y sensuales Ponis.

Las jadeantes ponis quienes recibieron con gozo el semen de su Amante, disfrutaban el sabor de la esperma de este, pasando su lengua por sus labios y dándose una lujurioso beso, compartiendo la esperma con la otra

-Genial si, si, si...- gemía nuestra pervertida Alicornio

pero de un momento a otro, apareció un pequeño lobo quien al observar a nuestra princesa, se acerco lentamente y le gruño, para cuando Angelical Love se dio cuenta de esto, aun no se venia y lamentablemente tuvo que desaparecer de ahí

-Maldita sea, otra ves me arruinan lo placentero, carajo.- pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado esto ultimo

-hu hum* que dijiste sobrina?.- decía Cadence quien estaba justo al lado de Angelical Love, esta por su parte se sorprendió mucho y se puso nerviosa.

-Tiiiaaa, como estas, veras yo...- decía nerviosamente nuestra alicornio

-Parece ser que te divertiste no?- decía Cadence señalando la mojada intimidad de Angelical Love

-jeje, bueno, veras...yo...yo estaba- Angelical Love trataba de decir algo pero no le salia

-Te dejo por un rato y haces esto, nos vamos rápidamente al imperio de cristal, y tendremos una seria conversación sobre esto jovencita- decía Cadence quien levito de las orejas a Angelical Love

-AAAUU,AUUU, eso duele deja de hacerlo por favor- imploraba Angelical Love

y en un haz de luz desaparecieron de ahí

mientras que en una cercana casa del árbol, escuchamos un grito

-Ya cállense carajo, algunas queremos disfrutar de esta noche!- decía una yegua cían, esta era Trixie quien tenia un gran consolador atado a una arnés a su intimidad, y este consolador apuntaba hacia el ano de Sparkle- genial ya dejaron el escandalo- decía Trixie nuevamente

-Buenooo, lo que sea, PENE!.- decía Trixie mirando lujuriosamente la entrada de Sparkle

-Ummmm...Trixie...no creo que esto sea buena idea- decía Sparkle

-Tonterías.- decía Trixie quien penetro violentamente el ano de Sparkle

-AAAAHHHHHHHH- el dolor que sintió Sparkle en ese momento fue indescriptible, sentía como si se partiese en dos, pero conforme las embestidas de Trixie iban en aumento, esta ya no daba gritos de dolor, si no de placer, los cuales se escuchaban hasta afuera de la vivienda

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, con Soarin, vemos que este había sido interceptado por un amigo suyo para enseñarle un vídeo

-Y que vídeo me querías enseñar Thunderline?.- preguntaba Soarin impacientemente

-Este hermano, es increíble.- decía introduciendo el vídeo en el reproductor

Soarin al ver tal vídeo, tuvo un flash back el cual no fue muy bonito que digamos

Flashback de Rainbow dash y Soarin (su "primera vez")

Soarin y Rainbow ya eran una pareja, un día habían acordado hacer una carrera y el perdedor debía escoger como seria su cita de la noche, la carrera era dar 10 vueltas por el pueblo (como la carrera entre Dash y Nigeru)  
-No vas a ganarme nena-dijo Soarin  
-Ya lo veremos-dijo Rainbow con confianza  
Pinkie que tenía un cañón de fiesta dio la alarma'  
-En sus marcas…listos….¡patitas para que las quiero!- dijo haciendo sonar su cañón  
Ambos partieron muy rápido, después de unas vueltas ya estaban cerca de la ultima, Soarin llevaba la ventaja  
-¡Si ,si voy a ganar!, voy a divertirme mucho esta noche contigo Rainbow jejeje- pensaba nuestro pervertido amigo, aunque estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no vio que Rainbow hizo una rainplosion llegando primero-¡pero que!...  
-¡Oh si gane! la n1, ahora yo escojo lo que haremos esta noche Soarin  
Soarin cae al piso abatido y gruñendo  
-Descuida, tal vez te guste lo que hagamos-dijo Rainbow de forma seductora pestañeando sus hermosos ojos-a las 19 en mi casa  
-"creo que no perdí del todo"-pensaba Soarin sonriendo perversamente  
Ya eran las 7:00 pm y Soarin había llegado a la casa de Rainbow. Estaba muy arreglado con un traje azul oscuro con una botella de vino, toca la puerta y es atendido por Rainbow, ella no llevaba nada puesto  
-Oh llegaste a tiempo-dijo Rainbow  
-Un caballero no hace esperar a una dama-dijo Soarin  
-Que bueno, porque tengo algo especial para cierto caballero- dijo mientras posaba la punta de su cola en su nariz, Soarin estaba tan nervioso que casi tira la botella de vino, Rainbow Lo guió hasta la sala, había un cómodo sofá y un gran televisor, Soarin deja la botella de vino en la cocina-Y  
-Ahora creo que es hora, vamos a la sala, tengo un cómodo sofá-dijo Rainbow mientras lo tomaba del casco, Soarin sonreía mucho  
-"Oh si,", pensó Soarin -espere toda la tarde para esto, upps- Eso ultimo se le escapo, Rainbow lo miro fijamente -Ah si eh "se abalanza sobre el cayendo encima del sofá y mirándolo pícaramente" Muy bien, espero que tengas firmes cascos— -Cuenta con eso querida-dijo Soarin -Creo que te va a dar calor con esa ropa dijo Rainbow, Soarin al instante se quita su traje dejándolo ordenado encima de una silla-muy bien nene- Rainbow rápidamente enciende el televisor para jugar Street Fighter-¡a ver quién tiene la mejor puntuación!  
-¿Qué?-dijo Soarin incrédulo-"suspiro"-Ok  
(tu escoges los personajes que quieran usar)  
1 MINUTO DESPUÉS  
-¡Gane!-dijo Rainbow mientras vencía a Soarin en el juego  
Después de 1 hora de jugar Rainbow ya había derrotado a Soarin en todas las jugadas, el Wonderbolt ya estaba demasiado aburrido y con ganas de…..ya saben que  
-¡Gane de nuevo!-dijo Rainbow  
-"perdí de nuevo"-pensaba afligido Soarin  
-¡Oh si!, ¡quién es la más rápida!, ¡quién es la mejor!, ¡yo yo yo!- celebraba Rainbow, Soarin con un tic en el ojo no lo soporta más y alza la voz  
-Por la….¡cuando vamos a tener acción¡-grito frustrado Soarin, aunque luego se tapo la boca la darse cuenta lo que dijo- Rainbow disculpa yo….  
-Con que querías eso eh, debiste decírmelo antes nene, yo también lo espere –Rainbow rápidamente se retira y al volver llevaba puesto su traje de Shadowbolt modificado para que parezca un traje erótico, (como un corsé) el traje era ajustado resaltando su bello y atlético cuerpo-¿te gusta lo que ves Soarin?  
Soarin al ver lo hermosa y sexy que se veía su novia deja caer su mandíbula al piso  
-Rainbow..-Soarin estaba incrédulo, Rainbow lo toma del Casco y lo lleva a su cuarto y se sientan encima de la cama  
-Hoy será una noche inolvidable, pero no lo olvides, tal como lo apostamos deberás hacer todo lo que te diga-dijo Rainbow  
-¡Si, si mi amor!-dijo Soarin  
-Pues piensa rápido- Rainbow le pasa unos guantes de box, luego Rainbow se pone los suyos  
-Eh, y ¿esto para que?  
-Veamos que tan rápido eres  
-Puf, Rainbow, soy un atleta muy entrenado, no querrás….¡PUNCH!-(sin darse cuenta Rainbow lo golpeo tan rápido que termino noqueándolo-"que hermosa te ves""-fue lo último que dijo antes de ser noqueado  
Rainbow ata las extremidades de Soarin a los bordes de su cama, curiosamente quedo boca abajo, ya sabrán porque  
-eh…¿dónde estoy?-Soarin despertaba-¿Rainbow?-La pegaso se poso encima de el con su traje aun puesto, Soarin le siguió la corriente, aunque no tenía idea de lo que le iba a pasar después  
-¿Quien es la jefa?-pregunto Dash al oído de su novio  
-pues tu-  
-¿Quién es la más rápida?  
-tu sin duda-  
-¿Quien va a hacerte el amor lenta y dolorosamente?-  
-Definitivamente tu…¡Que!  
-Eso quería oír- Rainbow abre su clóset y saca una tanga con un consolador unido, se pone la tanga y se posa encima de su sometido novio  
-Soarin empieza a exasperarse-je…..Dashie querida creo que esto…no es nece….  
-Tu dijiste además recuerda la apuesta  
-Pero que tal si solo (sudaba cada vez mas) ¿nos acariciamos y jugamos de nuevo?  
-Soy la n1 en la pista y en la cama, descuida será suave, pero luego muy violenta-Después de decir eso le muerde la oreja a Soarin, el trata de no gritar pero hace un chillido

-Chi!-chillo Soarin

-Si, chilla cerdito- dijo Rainbow dominante-mente  
-Dashie …mi amor….(Rainbow se posiciona para "clavarlo") oh no  
-Oh si, espera, creo que aun no estamos listo  
-"Fiuff, ¡gracias a Celestia y Luna!"-pensó Soarin  
-Falta la música-(Rainbow enciende una radio con la canción "let the bodies hit the floor" de "Drowning pool") –ahora si estoy lista (retoma la posición encima de Soarin) que empiece el show (la punta del consolador tocaba peligrosamente el ano de Soarin)  
-"Oh no, bueno solo debe esperar a que ….." AAAAHHHHHHHH!-Grito Soarin al sentir la estocada de su novia  
5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
-Ahora seré un poquito más brusca-dijo Rainbow mientras sacaba una fusta y un látigo-¡vamos nene, demuéstrame lo duro que eres!  
-"¡Oh por los cielos!, ¡alguien ayúdeme!"-pensaba el sometido y ahora violado ponderable

-¡Si!, ¡eso quería oír!, ¡chilla, chilla!-grito Rainbow eufórica mientras lo clavaba

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Después de su "noche-sita" Soarin apenas podía sentarse, peor lo que mas lo latero fue cuando se presenta a la academia Wonderbolt y vio a Bulk con Thunderline muertos de la risa viendo cierto vídeo en una computadora de la academia  
-¿De que se ríen?-pregunto  
-Jajajajj checalo tu mismo, no sabíamos que eras actor  
-¡¿Que?!-dijo Soarin, al ver el vídeo quedo con una expresión de "que mier..."  
era el vídeo de su noche con Rainbow, en esa parte Rainbow tenía a Soarin amordazo, con sus cascos delanteros le había levantado las piernas traseras mientras penetraba al violado Wonderbolt mientras este gritaba y chillaba

-Canción "let the bodies hit the floor" de Drowning Pool-(Rainbow tenía una radio encendida con esa canción)

-¡AHHHHH JJUJJUJ!-gritaba Soarin  
-¡Vamos dilo!-exigió Rainbow mientras aun lo levantaba de sus piernas con sus cascos delanteros y le metía el consolador  
-¿AHAAHHA, QUE COSA?-pregunto Soarin  
-¡Dilo "soy un cerdito"!-grito Rainbow  
-¡AHHHHH!..¡SOY UN CERDITO!-grito Soarin  
-¡¿Y que mas?!-pregunto Rainbow  
-¡AHHHHH!,¡SOY UN SUCIO Y GORDITO CERDITO!  
-mmm.. ¡Y que más! ¡SPLAT!-Dijo Rainbow mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada  
-¡AUCHCH!, ¡AUUCHCH!, ¡SOY UN SUCIO Y GORDITO CERDITO QUE ESTA SIENDO CASTIGADO POR LA VOLADORA MAS RÁPIDA, HERMOSA Y SEXY DE EQUESTRIA!...(Rainbow le da otra nalgada)...¡AUCHCH!, ¡OINK OINK OINK! (Soarin imitaba a un cerdo)

Rainbow se detiene un momento metiendo el consolador lo mas que podía, sube la cabeza mordiéndose ligeramente le labio saboreando el momento  
-¡Si si si!, sigue chillando cerdito!, ¡esto recién empieza! -Dijo Rainbow mientras seguía penetrando a su novio

-Dashie…ya..estoy…(Rainbow lo nalguea)…ACHH, OINK OINK-

-¡No olvides que ahora eres mi cerdito!, ¡voy a divertirme como nunca contigo!, ¡ahora sigue chillando!-exigió Rainbow al exhausto (y violado XD) Wonderbolt 

Fin del flash back

Luego de ver eso Soarin estaba con un gran tic en el ojo, y se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia cuando leyó los comentarios y la descripción "Poni anónima le da la lección al "cerdito de los Wonderbolt", cortesía de Tank (la tortuga de Rainbow Dash) Soarin se contiene y sale volando a la nube más lejana que haya visto  
-¡TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN SOPA TORTUGA!-Grito iracundo haciendo que Thunderline se ria del Potro

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, frente a la estatua de la princesa Celestia la cual estaba a un lado del trono vemos a la princesa Luna

-Valla, parece ayer que te tenia cerca mio y nos reíamos juntas, pero tenias que cagarlo todo por una simple ideal tuya de la pureza de razas.- decía Luna quien miraba melancólicamente, pero de un momento a otro.- Uooop...que demo...- Luna sentía algo excitante en su intimidad, algo la rozaba recurrente-mente con suavidad y lujuria

-Hola mi pequeña Luna, me extrañaste?- decía quien parecía ser Queen Chrysalis

-Chrysi...te...te dije que no me volvieras a asustar así...- decía Luna, mientras Chrysalis introdujo una buena parte de su larga lengua en la intimidad de Luna, la cual dio un largo y fuerte gemido

-Pense que ya habías superado lo de tu hermana, según recuerdo, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación?- decía Queen Chrysalis quien sacaba su lengua de la intimidad de Luna y la dejaba respirar agitadamente

-Si...pero aun asi...es mi hermana- decía Luna

-Bueno...que te parece si me das de comer cariño?, ese viaje de una semana hacia mi reino me dejo con hambre y bien sabes que me gusta el amor que me das.- decía lujuriosamente Queen Chrysalis

-Claro mi Reina.- decia Luna quien dio un sorpresivo pero apasionado beso a Chrysalis. Y rápidamente comenzaron con el sexual.

Continuara...

Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí termina el capitulo, este capitulo fue dedicado para dos personas, para quien gracias a su insistencia, logre terminar este capitulo y para Alicorn Angelical Love quien me pidio SoarinDash, espero te haya gustado la escena pequeña, me las arregle para hacerlo lo mas suave posible, pues mas adelante pondré algo mas fuerte.

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir me despido, que pasen buena semana

Bye.


End file.
